jutsuonlinefreeforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumogakure
Kumogakure Kumogakure is the Hidden Village of the Lightning Country. Located high up on top of the mountains of Lightning Country. Kumo is the most technologically advanced of the Hidden Villages and is renowned for it's many inventors, it's greatest invention being the generator that harnesses the power of lightning providing free electricity for the whole village. Most ninja weapons and tools used today are copies of Kumo technology. Kumo shinobi follow the teaching of the first Raikage, Denkou Namikaze. They believe that Knowledge is the key to peace and think technology will bring people together. Kumogakure History 26AK: Denkou Namikaze, the leader of a mercenary group and Inventor in the Lightning Country successfully finishes his prototype of a generator that harnesses the lightnings power for conventional use. As a demonstration for the Fudal Lords, he uses his device on top of the tallest mountain in the area proving he can provide easy living for people of the area. Denkou is made the first Raikage of Kumo. 37AK: The battle for the land of Iron between Suna and Kumo was in full force. The overwhelming number of Kumo shinobi began to push the Suna army back when Ryu Saminobo, the first Kazekage made the ultimate sacrifice for his Country. He held off the Kumogakure army single handedly giving his men enough time to retreat until the 1st Raikage, Denkou Namikaze gave him the finishing blow. The battle was a great victory for Kumo, as they used the iron countries natural resources to further build their Village. 43AK: Denkou was becoming old man so who passed down the role of Raikage to his eldest son Raikou. Denkou becomes part of the village council. 45AK: The First Ninja War began. After the failure that was the first Kage meeting, four of the countries declared war on each other while Iwagakure remained neutral and refused to get involved with such matters. A 10 year 4-way war between, Konoha, Suna, Kiri and Kumo lost many lives. 53AK: The battle of the Plains came to it's climax when the Kumo legend, Yaibo Arumaze's team clashed with the team of a young konoha shinobi called Raishimaru Namikaze. The two shinobi agreed their battle was a stalemate and both retreated agreeing to settle their fight another day. 54AK: In a fierce battle between Kumo and Kiri the 2nd Mizukage renowned for his tactical abilities managed to surround the 2nd Raikage on the battle field, and kill him seriously weakening Kumo's army. 54AK: With the election of the 3rd Raikage, Ikazuchi Namikaze, Raikou's younger brother, Kumo opted for peace, approaching Koizumi with a treaty to for an alliance in the war. Koizumi, the 2nd Hokage accepted the offer and approached the Mizukage with the same request while the Raikage spoke with the 2nd Kazekage. The Mizukage refused to be allied with Kumo as the bloodshed between the two countries has been massive over the years. The 3rd Kazekake Karramaru reluctantly agreed. 55AK: After a bloody 10 years the war came to an end with the beginning of the Konoha-Kumo-Suna alliance. Kirigakure retreated from the battlefields while Suna, Konoha and Kumo began working together. 60AK: Ikazuchi Namikaze names, Yaibo Arumaze the 4th Raikage after years of faithful service to Kumogakure. 66AK: Kumo's alliance with Konoha is better than ever when news of Yaibo's old rival and now good friend, Raishimaru Namikaze is named fourth Hokage. 68AK: An injured Raishimaru and his shinobi approach Kumo for help after being betrayed by Suna. Kumogakure agrees to help Konoha in the war.